In general, a rack guide device is provided in a rack-and-pinion type steering apparatus to restrict backlash arising between a rack and a pinion. In this rack guide device, in case a rack guide that supports a rack shaft slidably wears, a gap between the rack guide and a plug is corrected as a result of a compression coil spring that is interposed between the rack guide and the plug pushing out the rack guide towards the rack shaft.
In Patent Literature 1, a disc spring is interposed in series with a compression coil spring between a rack guide and a plug. The disc spring deflects only when a great impact load is inputted to absorb the impact.